Split Mind
by gungnirburst
Summary: On the outside, a diary appears unassuming. But its insides can hold many secrets. [AU. Split personality!Sora. Sora-centric.] [Hiatus.]
1. Entry 1

Fanfic Title: Split Mind

Game: Kingdom Hearts

Pairing: None

Author: keadeblue264

That moment when I decide to write something that isn't gay. Really, this is an experiment of sorts. I wanted to write a story that was told through diary entries, but I wanted it to be a little edgy. And then this came to mind so I went with it. By the way, I made up Sora's birthday. Please enjoy.

Summary: On the outside, a diary appears unassuming. But its insides can hold many secrets. AU. Split personality!Sora. Sora-centric.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts.

Warnings/Notes: real world AU, graphic imagery, recounts of murder, OOC, split personality!Sora, Sora's POV through diary entries. I think that just about covers it.

~**Entry 1**~

March 14, 2004

I don't know why someone would give a diary as a birthday present. Kairi said a diary would be good for writing out my feelings and keeping my secrets, but I just don't see the point. I don't even think I have any secrets to tell.

This whole thing sounds like something for girls. And Kairi never could get me a good birthday present.

But I guess I should write a little about myself. Kairi would get upset if I didn't use her present for something.

My name is Sora. I just turned sixteen today, and I live in a apartment building with my mom somewhere in New York City. Mom said we used to live somewhere out in the country before moving here, but I don't remember anything about it. There's more stuff to do here anyway.

I have two best friends, Riku and Kairi. I do have other friends, but I hang out with them more. I met Riku in preschool and we both met Kairi in kindergarten. We've pretty much been together ever since. Riku's the kinda guy who looks like he's trying to be cool, but he really isn't. And Kairi...well she's a girl. I can't really say more than that.

Oh. I'm supposed to be talking about myself. Oops.

Anyway, I really like video games. I got some new ones from my mom today, and let's just say I know what I'm gonna be doing this weekend. I'll have to ask Riku over so we can play together.

Right now, I'm in high school. It's okay so far, but my school is really big on sports. I'm on the soccer team, actually. Coach likes to say I'm the star player. I don't know about that, but the rest of the team usually agrees with him. It's kind of embarrassing.

My grades are pretty okay. I have to keep them up to stay on the team. Kairi helps me study a lot, though, and makes sure I at least get a B in my classes by report card time. She's one of the smartest girls in school so I'm glad she's willing to help me out. You know, a lot of people think Kairi and I are together, but we're really not. That'd be like dating my sister. And I've even heard some rumors saying that Riku and I are together! I don't even know where people come up with this stuff.

To tell the truth, I'm not really interested in anyone.

I better go now. Mom's calling me, and there's a chocolate cake on the kitchen table with my name on it.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I promise the diary entries will get longer. In the meantime, tell me what you think because I would really like to know. Please Review.<p> 


	2. Entry 2

Fanfic Title: Split Mind

Game: Kingdom Hearts

Pairing: None

Author: keadeblue264

This is surprisingly easy to write so far. Like seriously, I wrote this chapter the day this story was published. And chapter 3, too. I wanted to let the story sit for a bit before updating, though. But sdjdxkjsdkj this is why I don't usually write chapters in advance since it makes me all anxious and yearning to update. Please enjoy.

Summary: On the outside, a diary appears unassuming. But its insides can hold many secrets. AU. Split personality!Sora. Sora-centric.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts.

Warnings/Notes: real world AU, graphic imagery, recounts of murder, OOC, split personality!Sora, Sora's POV through diary entries. I think that just about covers it.

~**Entry 2**~

March 15, 2004

Mondays suck.

I didn't get much sleep last night. This has been happening a lot lately, but I don't know why. It's like I got up in the middle of the night or something. I don't remember doing it, though. Mom says that I may have been restless last night from all the cake I had, but I swear I went straight to sleep.

Anyway, I saw Kairi at school today. When I told her I was using the diary, she got really happy and hugged me in front of everybody in the hallway. And she wonders why people think we're together. Still, it's nice seeing her happy like that.

Other than that, school was pretty boring. I'm still having trouble in math class. It's my worst subject. Luckily, Kairi works with me on that. She's supposed to come by soon and help me study for the upcoming test. Really, I was fine with math until letters started getting involved.

Soccer practice wasn't much better. We have a really big game coming up with our "rival" school, and coach had us run laps around the field for half the practice before we did a whole lot of drills. Tomorrow should be better since we're going to actually play some. Still, my legs are kinda sore from running around so I guess that's better than nothing. I could use the extra exercise. I'll have to cut back on the cake for now.

I didn't see Riku much today He's been real busy lately with his studies. I think he's trying to get some scholarships for college and all that stuff. He won't tell me where he's thinking about applying to, though. I have a feeling he's gonna apply to someplace out of state and won't tell me because he thinks I'll get upset. We've been friends for a long time, and I will miss him if that's the case, but it'll be okay.

At least I know Kairi won't be going out of state. She really wants to be a vet. I'm still trying to decide what I want to do. I don't think I want to play soccer for the rest of my life. Well, maybe Riku can help me out when he comes over on Saturday.

Actually, one of my friends was absent today. Olette. Which is weird because she's always present for school. She's really smart, too, and makes a point about finishing school work. I don't think I've ever seen her absent from school ever since I met her.

But Kairi did try contacting her a couple times. She didn't get an answer. I hope Olette's okay. She might just be sick or something. Her parents will be coming back from their trip tomorrow anyway so we'll know by then. I'm still jealous that they let her stay home alone when I can't. Maybe it's because Olette's really responsible.

Well, Kairi will be here in a few minutes so I should stop now.

It's really weird writing like this. I guess it'll take me a while to get used to it.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Fun fact - March 15, 2004 actually was a Monday. Pffft, no one cares. Anyway, the story will start to pick up soon. Just wait. I don't have much of an idea of how long this will be, though. I'm guessing at somewhere between 15 and 20 chapters. Please Review.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You (Reviewers,<strong> _Favers_**, and** Alerters**)**: **Hatemylife68**

...I suppose I shouldn't expect much since I'm writing something with these genres and no pairing sdkzxjkdjk.


	3. Entry 01

Fanfic Title: Split Mind

Game: Kingdom Hearts

Pairing: None

Author: keadeblue264

I decided to go ahead and upload this since it's insanely short. Please enjoy.

Summary: On the outside, a diary appears unassuming. But its insides can hold many secrets. AU. Split personality!Sora. Sora-centric.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts.

Warnings/Notes: real world AU, graphic imagery, recounts of murder, OOC, split personality!Sora, Sora's POV through diary entries. I think that just about covers it.

~**Entry 01**~

_March 15, 2004_

_Oh? So she got me a diary, huh? Hehe, this should be fun. Always wanted to write things down like this._

_I must say, last night was amazing. God, I've been wanting to do that forever. That girl really got on my nerves. How I put up with her for this long I will never know._

_I don't have to worry about her anymore, though. She was dead weight anyway. I didn't need her around._

_But I wonder. Who will be next?_

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: And it all goes downhill from here. Please Review.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You (Reviewers,<strong> _Favers_**, and** Alerters**)**: **_CaKe . N . PiE_**, **Hatemylife68**


	4. Entry 3

Fanfic Title: Split Mind

Game: Kingdom Hearts

Pairing: None

Author: keadeblue264

Please enjoy.

Summary: On the outside, a diary appears unassuming. But its insides can hold many secrets. AU. Split personality!Sora. Sora-centric.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts.

Warnings/Notes: real world AU, graphic imagery, recounts of murder, OOC, split personality!Sora, Sora's POV through diary entries. I think that just about covers it.

~**Entry 3**~

March 16, 2004

Today was awful. I don't even know what to think right now.

Olette died the other day. She was killed on the night of my birthday. Nobody knows who did it yet and nobody told us how it happened. I really don't want to know how. I guess I'll end up finding out if this gets on the news whether I want to or not.

Kairi cried all over me when we found out. She was a lot closer to Olette than I was so I just let her cry. I wasn't feeling too good myself. Hayner and Pence were there, but they didn't say anything. Neither did Riku. Olette's parents were the ones who told us about it, saying we needed to know first since we were her friends. Well, her dad was the one that told us. Her mom couldn't stop crying enough to speak.

The rest of the day wasn't much better. We all still had to work and stuff, but pretty much everybody was feeling down after the announcement was made for the whole school to hear. Olette was really nice and friendly with a lot of people so I know why everybody was like that. Actually, I think I heard someone say something about a page in the yearbook being used in honor of her memory. I'll definitely be getting one this year.

I didn't see much of Hayner and Pence after we were told what happened. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were friends for a really long time, too. They must have took it really hard. I don't know what I would do without Riku or Kairi around so it must be the same for them.

I really don't have much to say about soccer practice. I couldn't focus on what I was doing, and coach let me sit out by myself for a while. I still had to play a little before we had to leave, but I was fine with it.

When I got home, mom came up and hugged me for a really long time right when I closed the door. I didn't need it as much as some other people did, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want one. She even offered to make me something special for supper, but I wasn't all that hungry. I know she was just trying to cheer me up or to take it off my mind and I did thank her for that.

But it's weird. When I opened up my diary today, there was an entry I don't remember writing. It doesn't look like I wrote it either. It's too neat. And really curvy. I don't know what they were talking about either, but it didn't sound very nice.

Still, I have no idea who it was or how they found my diary, but I should hide it somewhere else just to be safe.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Don't really have anything to say so yeah. Please Review.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You (Reviewers,<strong> _Favers_**, and** Alerters**)**: **Hatemylife68**, **CaKe . N . PiE**


	5. Entry 02

Fanfic Title: Split Mind

Game: Kingdom Hearts

Pairing: None

Author: keadeblue264

Please enjoy.

Summary: On the outside, a diary appears unassuming. But its insides can hold many secrets. AU. Split personality!Sora. Sora-centric.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts.

Warnings/Notes: real world AU, graphic imagery, recounts of murder, OOC, split personality!Sora, Sora's POV through diary entries. I think that just about covers it.

~**Entry 02**~

_March 16, 2004_

_It hasn't been that long, but I can still remember the way she screamed. Not quite as high-pitched as I had originally expected, though. In the end, it doesn't matter._

_I remember how her skin just opened up to me when I cut her. Making her bleed was just too easy. Her skin was more like paper under my knife. I'll have to remember to bring restraints for next time if I want there to be less struggling._

_It's almost pathetic how she thought she could get away. I had the upper hand the entire time._

_I will admit I had too much fun stabbing her. That's how it is when you're getting rid of something you hate. I should try not to get too carried away in the future._

_Impaling her was more difficult than I had planned on but obviously doable. The pole going through her body certainly did make an interesting sound, almost like something being squished. I wonder how her parents felt about walking into their living room and seeing their daughter propped with a pole up her back and coming out her mouth._

_Too bad I couldn't stay and enjoy the after show. I can't be out all night. After all, I do have school to go to._

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Apologies for the delay in updating. There was an issue with the internet. Everything should be good now so updating should carry on normally. ...I really need to get something setup somewhere so my readers can know about my updatingpublishing stuff in advance... Please Review.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You (Reviewers,<strong> _Favers_**, and** Alerters**)**: **Hatemylife68**, **Scarletnight13**, **CaKe . N . PiE**


	6. Entry 4

Fanfic Title: Split Mind

Game: Kingdom Hearts

Pairing: None

Author: keadeblue264

Please enjoy.

Summary: On the outside, a diary appears unassuming. But its insides can hold many secrets. AU. Split personality!Sora. Sora-centric.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts.

Warnings/Notes: real world AU, graphic imagery, recounts of murder, OOC, split personality!Sora, Sora's POV through diary entries. I think that just about covers it.

~**Entry 4**~

March 17, 2004

I'm not gonna lie. I almost threw up when I opened my diary today. Whoever this person is that's writing these other entries needs to stop playing around.

I don't think I would've known who they were talking about if it wasn't for the news earlier. Olette's death was reported today and, because it's the news, they told everyone who may have been watching exactly how she died. I could barely understand Kairi when she called me after the report was done. She was crying way too hard for me to tell what she was saying, if she was even saying anything at all. I'm just glad Riku happened to be there with her or she would have cried forever. I hate it when she cries.

I don't know if the person writing along with me is the murder or just somebody trying to pull a sick prank on me, but it needs to stop. Hiding my diary didn't do a thing. I don't want to keep using the diary if someone else is gonna be writing in it, too. This is supposed to be my diary. Mine. I didn't ask for this. I can't even focus on anything else except this now. I don't want to come back home to see someone has written something awful in my diary. I don't understand what's going on.

It's just... This whole thing is hard to deal with. Why Olette? What did she ever do to anyone? Did the killer even have to do that? I really want my friend back.

I just want to know why I had to read about what happened to her. No one else should have to either, but why me?

...I'm scared that this might happen again. I don't want anyone else to die.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: FYI, this was supposed to come across as scattered and jumbled. Not sure how I did with that. Please Review.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You (Reviewers,<strong> _Favers_**, and** Alerters**)**: **Hatemylife68**, **CaKe . N . PiE**


	7. Chapter 7

This is actually really important so I thought it better to just put it on my WIP stories instead of on my profile because, seriously, not everyone would see it that way. I won't be writing another note like this, I promise.

Anyway, after a lot of thought, I've decided that I'm going to leave this site. I kinda already left it a long time ago, but might as well make it official. The leave is for a lot of reasons: I don't come here anymore for hardly anything, this is no longer my preferred site for publishing fanfiction, I don't even log on much anymore, etc.

Don't get me wrong; it's been a lot fun while it lasted, but it's not fair for me to leave people hanging without an explanation. I might post here sometimes if the urge strikes me, but as far as that's concerned, I have moved operations. I'm going to miss this place, but I figured it was about time for me to be honest and not drag it out any longer.

The second purpose of this note is to give an update on the status of WIP stories, status matching the WIP fic. If you're curious about whether or not I will be continuing a certain piece please check that fic. Status will also be in the summary, but details about it will be in the fic. All that though will be put after this message.

I also figured it only fair to put where I'll be so you might continue to read my fics or just be in touch with me. I'm available at these four places:

**Tumblr**: megalovanias . tumblr . com

This is my personal tumblr where I post fandom junk and cry. What else is tumblr for.

**Tumblr**: nahoes . tumblr . com

This my writing tumblr. Not everything I write will go here and I might not update it that often, but it's a good place to look. I prefer this since I can prevent people from stealing my work. Thank you, HTML.

**Archive Of Our Own**: archiveofourown . org (slash) users (slash) gungnirburst

This is where I've moved to, basically. Same deal with the writing blog, though. My mood really decides what goes here and what goes on the writing blog. My more recent stuff is here so feel free.

**Twitter**: twitter . com (slash) megalovanias

If you ever wanted to see me cry about fandom in real time.

Now you don't have to do anything with these links. They're here just so you know that I'm not dropping off the face of the planet. You don't even have to acknowledge that I gave them. But just know they are available and you can bother me at these places. My PMs will still be open, too. Like I said, I may not do much here currently, but that doesn't mean I'm 100% done with this site. If you ever see my stories have been deleted, _then_ I will be done here. But they're staying for now. I'm not willing to completely let go of this account just yet!

And so ends the generic note! Please look below the line for story status.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Split<strong>** **Mind**: Hiatus.

This is a fairly simple story that I know where it's going. Put it on hold for now, but will eventually pick back up.


End file.
